Carnival on Coruscant
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Jedi and Clones celebrate Carnival on Coruscant.


_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a carnival one-shot. Carnival is a festival, which is celebrated in my country, where you can disguise yourself, as whatever you want. I love this and I have this fiction here.

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker were standing on the streets of Coruscant, where the carnival celebrations of this year were taking place. There were a lot of disguised people there already. Anakin was dressed as a protocol droid, because he lost a bet against Aayla Secura, the master of his padawan's best friend Savina Moonstar. Ahsoka was dressed as a witch of Dathomir and couldn't help, but laugh over her master's costume.

"I look like a dork!", Anakin growled.

"C'mon master. I am sure their are people, who look more ridiculous in their costumes, than you do.", Ahsoka encouraged her grumpy master.

"And who would that be?", Anakin asked still grumpy.

Suddenly someone, who was disguised as a Wookie was pushing his way through the crowd. He was always bumping into someone. Probably because of the fact, that he could not see anything under this furry mask. As he finally had made his way through the crowd, he bumped against Anakin.

"Hey! Watch your step!", Anakin excaimed.

"Sorry general. I just can not get this mask off and I can't see in this thingy.", Rex muffled voice came outta the costume.

"Wait a second Rex.", Ahsoka said and took his mask off with the force.

She did it a bit too hard and so Rex ended up falling onto the ground.

"Sorry Rex.", Ahsoka mumbled and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

Obi-Wan and Commander Cody had just arrived at the party. Cody looked like he wanted to be everywhere, but in public. Probably, because he was dressed up as a hutt, because he lost a bet against Wooley. Obi-Wan was dressed up as a Gungan and looked like he just did not wat to celebrate with the others. He only was at the party, because almost the whole order came and he did not want to stay behind.

"Over here!", he suddenly heared two voices excaim.

It came from Rex and Anakin, who waved the two of them over. The two of them walked over to Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Lookin' good master.", Anakin giggled.

"He's right!", Ahsoka added and giggled either.

"You do not look bad either Cody.", Rex said, but bursted out in laughter after this.

"I am only wearing this, because I lost a bet against Wooley.", Cody snarled.

_****_

"Is this really necessary?", Luminara Unduli asked a little angry sounding. The jedi master was dressed as a female Weequai and glared at her apprentice Barris Offee, who was dressed as a bounty hunter.

"It's a part of this festival master and everybody here is disguised.", Barris explained.

"You sometimes seem to mix up, who is the master and who the padawan.", Luminara replied.

"_Why did I come with Barris to this festival?",_ she mentally asked herself then.

_**000000000000**_

"This maybe was a bad idea after all.", Boil mumbled.

He was doing a group costume with Waxer. The two of them were disguised as a big bantha, but they couldn't really move around into this costume, without having the other one not ready to move or tripping over their own two feet. Just a few steps later Boil tripped over his own two feet again and made Waxer fall either.

"Okay Boil. Next year we won't do a group costume. Okay?", Waxer muffled voice came from the cloth of the costume.

"I'm so along with you Waxer. I can't even see my own hands into this Bantha costume thingy.", Boil mumbled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Master, this is kinda embarissing.", Savina Moonstar mumbled.

She and he master Aayla Secura had just arrived ath the party. Savina was dressed as an Umbaran Warrior, while Aayla was dressed as a smuggler.

"C'mon Savina. It'll be fun. We just gotta stay away from master Skywalker.", Aayla grinned.

"Huh? Why that?", Savina asked.

"He lost a bet against me and is probably now dressed up as a protocol droid, who wants to rip off my head.", Aayla mumbled embaressed.

"I'd love to see that.", they suddenly heared a clone's voice.

The two jedi shrieked and turned around. Speed-Crash and Commander Bly were standing behind them. Bly was dressed as Genereal Grievious, while Speed-Crash was dressed, as a waiter droid.

"Don't ever scare us like this again!", Aayla said.

"But still...cool costumes!", Aayla then added and smiled.

"Yours too.", Speed-Crash said.

"Thanks.", Aayla and Savina said, a little fluttered sounding.

The clones left a few minutes later and Savina shook a glance to her master.

"Is there something serious going on between you and the Commander?", Savina asked.

"N-n-no. Why should there be? Why are you asking? I should more ask you, if you got a slight crush on Speed-Crash.", Aayla said.

"No no master. You know the code, don't you? No romance or something like it.", Savina stuttered.

Meanwhile the clones of the battallion Mace Windu was leading were having a difficult time to find out who was their general and who their commander, because Mace and Ponds had dressed up, as each other.

"For the fifth time. I am the commander and he is the general.", Ponds, who was dressed, as his general, grumbled.

"But how...?", another clone began, but was cut off by Mace.

"We accidently dressed up as each other.", Mace, who was wearing a clone armor, which looked like the armor of Ponds, said.

"Yeah. I dressed up, as him and he dressed up as me.", Ponds said.

"Oooooh! Yeeees!", the clones said then.

_**Ending Word: **_Phew! It almost took me a kriffin week to get this story done and now carnival is almost over around here, but still...it's up now. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before celebrating it still a little and now I will just say bye-bye and

_**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
